


you’re alright

by itenixol



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Gen, Major character death - Freeform, Sleepiness, goodnight sweet prince, hunger, mentions of previous deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23572927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itenixol/pseuds/itenixol
Summary: The table was silent and Taka did not even notice. (A gift for a friend.)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	you’re alright

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in about 10 minutes because i was feeling down... its specifically for my friend on twitter, @KlLLINGHARMONY <3 and i hope xe doesn’t cry while reading this

Kiyotaka’s stomach growled desperately as he forced himself to sit down in the cafeteria. He was so hungry, he could eat  _ anything  _ right now… not to mention how tired he was from all those restless nights…

The table was silent and Taka did not even notice. His mind wandered to the recently deceased biker… Kiyotaka could almost vividly see Mondo’s horrified expression as Kyoko pinned the crime on him. His eyebrows were furrowed and he was so nervous and sweaty and he couldn’t keep his voice from breaking.

“It ain’t me!” Mondo had cried. “I swear!”

Kiyotaka’s expression never changed. At ten o’clock in the morning, the cafeteria was almost empty. Nobody was in the mood to just sit in silence.

_ Why did you do it?  _ Kiyotaka wondered.  _ Why? Why, why, why, why, WHY, WHY, WHY, WHY…  _

He thought that, by now, he would’ve died. This routine of not eating and then not sleeping and repeating was beginning to get to him. Why wasn’t he dead yet? He was supposed to be dead. 

Couldn’t his body  _ tell _ what he wanted? Why won’t he  _ die _ ? He wants to die, wants to die, wants to die…

  
  


…

  
  


Pain flooded Kiyotaka’s senses as he fell to the floor. But he was not dead yet.

Hifumi stood over him, panting and heaving with exhaustion as he left the room in a hurry and slammed the door shut. Taka shook in fear.

His hand was weak from clutching the small paper… it was tough to continue holding on it… 

Kiyotaka stared up at the ceiling. His head hurt so bad and his vision was bloody and blurry. Why wouldn’t he die? He wanted to die. He just wanted to get this over with.

Right?

Taka groaned as he turned onto his stomach in a dreadful manner, falling onto the floor with a silent cry. Everything hurt so much… but at the same time, he felt as if everything were going to be alright.

He didn’t want to die.

_ Not yet, _ he failed to say.  _ Please, just not yet! I want to see my friends again, please! Please! _

He tried to move his hand into the pool of blood to just  _ try _ and give his friends a clue as to what happened but he couldn’t. All he had was a piece of paper. His head felt better.

Kiyotaka Ishimaru shut his eyes as hot tears fell from them. He didn’t want to die. He was leaving too much behind, too many people behind. 

_ Mondo… _

  
  
  
  


Everything was alright. All he could see was the darkness behind his eyelids. Everything was alright… he’s okay… Mondo’s okay… 

He felt full for once. His lips weren’t chapped anymore and his headache had finally left him. He felt like taking a  _ long _ nap after not sleeping for who knows how many days… 

Mondo would be waiting for him. So would Chihiro and Sayaka and Leon and Junko… maybe he could talk to them all again. Surely,  _ they’d _ want to talk to  _ him _ after all that time they had been departed from one another.

Kiyotaka laid there on the floor. Everything was alright.

  
  
  



End file.
